Why it came to be
by Luner Midnight
Summary: I wanted to make a story of how the curse came and how the animals felt.


**So I just wanted to get this out here. I started liking Fruits Basket and no I don't own it either but. I thought of many things that pertainted to the story of the Zodiac animals and what happned after the banquet and why the Sohma's where cursed by the Zodiac spirits. **

**I am going to skip the part where the Rat tricked the Cat and go to what happened when the Cat found out.**

"Why did you trick me Rat?" The Cat said to his friend. The Rat stared at him and looked a little ashamed for what he had done.

"I am sorry. I only meant it as a joke. Honestly." They Rat said in shame and walked way. He had hurt the Cat badly this time.

The Rat planed to never pull a trick like that again. When the Rat arrived home he went to bed and stayed there until someone called his name. He went and he found his friend the Dragon waiting to see him.

"What is it Dragon?" He asked. Dragon looked at him and then told him that Cat was holding a special dinner for all of his friends and that Rat was to attend.

Rat let Dragon leave and thought that how could Cat want to invite him to a dinner after what he did to him. But Rat finally in the end decided to go as to not make Cat mad at him. So Rat left to go see Cat and the others everyone was there.

When Cat saw Rat he was so happy he yelled for all to listen. "I asked you all to come here for Rat for he told me the truth that he had played a trick on me and for his honesty he has kept my friendship. That is why we are all here." Cat was so proud of Rat.

Rat was shocked that Cat would do this. After all he had done to him. He started to cry he couldn't allow this to happen but Cat stayed by his side all night. They stayed up all night and hadn a lot of gun.

They all went home and sleeped all day thanks to Cat. Rat went home and when he got there God was there and he was angry. For he was not invited and that was not allowed for any of them. So he told Rat to gather everyone that was at that party and bring them to my home and you all will be punished. God didn't know everything that had happened that night.

When God left Rat was trying to think of a plan that wouldn't get Cat into any trouble so he and all his friend met. They all agreed that Cat would not go for he was someone that didn't deserve punishment.

All the animals arrived at Gods home and God told them. "Because I was not invited you all must suffer. You will have to take a human host to live in and if you are not among one that is possesed by a spirit then if anyone from the oppisite sex will transform you to your true form." God told them in an angry voice.

Rat got to thinking and he asked God and qood question. "God can you allow us to stay within one family that way we don't have to be alone?" Rat asked with a voice that sounded nervouse. God looked at him.

"Yes you may and I know which family you must take over. You see that man and woman? They are know as the Sohma's that are rich and have treat others as if they are nothing. Just have you have done to me. So you must take over them and their childrens children and you will live in pain. You will never be able to be loved by those outside of the family." God said with pride.

All the animals took over the bodys of different ages of the families. They were all sad and missed their friend Cat. But they did this to protect them. But they didn't know is that Cat followed them there and heard everything that they told God.

Cat couldn't let them do that. Cat went and talked to God. When he told them what had happend. God had been angry so he punished Cat as well. And to show that none of them could abandon him he told over the leader of the Sohma clan and had absolute control. He showed them to never leave him and that the curse could never be broken.

But everyone else couldn't believe that Cat did that. Why would he.

Cat told them. "I cannot live with out my friends. If you must be in trouble so must I." Cats words touched them all and then they started to cry. They were happy to know that Cat was with them.

But when they went to tell of how the story was to be told God said that no one was to know that the Cat ened up being friends with the Rat.

God said one day. "You are to never be friends again. You are rivels for life. Cat you will never be one of the Chinease Zodiacs unless you break the curse or you defeat the Rat." God said with laughter. He knew that Rat would have to put energy to it and that Cat would lose.

**This is my version. I hope you guys like it. Sorry I just started getting into Fruits Basket. I am still reading the manga so I wont be able to do much until I understand the characters more. So read and tell me whatchya think please? :)**


End file.
